The present invention relates to health-enhancing short trousers having both massaging and hip-lifting functions and, more particularly, to short trousers having an air-pressure type massaging function employing periodic inflation and deflation of air bags and a vibration type massaging function employing vibrators to massage the waist and thigh portions of the wearer""s body and to generate a hip-lifting effect.
Along with development of business and enhancement of living conditions and increase of individual incomes, the opportunities to exercise have decreased. Nowadays, people are increasingly more attentive to the health of themselves and of their kith and kin, and therefore seek more opportunities to exercise indoors for short periods of time. Therefore, various kinds of bodybuilding apparatuses having massaging effect that can be conveniently used indoors have been continually introduced. Among the bodybuilding apparatuses, a waist-astringent air pressure massager utilizes an inflator to generate a pumping and releasing effect to air bags so as to simulate the actions of pressing the body with hands, thereby generating a massaging effect upon the user""s waist and back regions. However, the massager can only be applied to the waist, hence only having limited utility. The present invention aims to resolve the above problem.
One object of the present invention is to provide health-enhancing short trousers having both massaging and hip-lifting functions, which comprise a trouser body capable of being easily astringed upon users of different builds. The health-enhancing short trousers can be quickly worn about a user""s waist like common short trousers are worn. The health-enhancing short trousers are equipped with air bags therein. With the air bags coupled to an inflator, the air bags can be inflated and deflated in a periodic way so as to generate an air pressure type massaging function.
Another object of the present invention is to provide health-enhancing short trousers having both massaging and hip-lifting functions, whereby pumping and releasing massaging effects are simultaneously generated at the thigh and waist portions of the user so as to enhance circulation and produce other healthy effects from the user""s waist portion to thigh portion. Moreover, vibrators are disposed at the lower part of the abdomen corresponding to the navel and the perineum to perform vibration type massaging of these two important areas. The vibration type massage can complement the air-pressure type massage.
To achieve the above objects, the health-enhancing short trousers of the present invention comprise a trouser body composed of a front cloth and a rear cloth. The front and rear cloths are joined together to form short trousers. A female buckling element of a buckling band is joined on a right cloth situated at the half joint position of the front cloth. The female buckling element of the buckling band can be adjusted to join a male buckling element of the buckling band disposed on the outer surface of the joint position of a left cloth. A female buckling element of a left buckling band and a female buckling element of a right buckling band are joined at crotch portions of two trouser legs of the rear cloth, respectively. A male buckling element of the left buckling band and a male buckling element of the right buckling band are joined at crotch portions of two trouser legs of the front cloth, respectively. The female buckling elements of the left and right buckling bands can be fixed with the male buckling elements of the left and right buckling bands from inside to outside. An upper air bag is joined at the trouser top in the trouser body. Lower air bags are joined at the thigh portions in the trouser body. All the air bags are connected to an inflator having a control switch. A first vibrator is joined at the crotch portions of the rear cloth. A second vibrator is joined at the middle portion of the trouser top of the front cloth.